


绽放

by Molangsiying



Category: League of Legends, 英雄联盟
Genre: F/M, Love Confessions, True Love
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:42:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25295626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Molangsiying/pseuds/Molangsiying
Summary: 这是最新的、刚写成一篇最近去美测试服玩了新英雄莉莉娅感觉真的好强，线上见谁锤谁这只可爱的小鹿也特别戳我所以，就想着给她写了一个短篇这次的H部分占比可能相对少了一点但剧情还不错而且在这篇之后还会有一个类似番外的前传，剧情也会有联系话不多说，请欣赏本次的作品以上又及：小爷就是纯爱战神！





	绽放

艾欧尼亚西部的森林就是这么糟糕：闷热、潮湿，树丛茂密得连能够一个下脚的地方都没有，还有这些几乎取代了土地的的泥沼、和周围飞来绕去、伺机在人的皮肤上大快朵颐的各类吸血昆虫。  
“师父，说真的——我们为什么要来这种地方啊……您也相信其他人说的那个神圣的生物是真实存在的吗？”  
我艰难地用手扒开两侧茂盛延展的树枝，一边对走在我前面的埃利奥前辈抱怨着。  
“你也听到这附近的原住民之前说的那些关于圣鹿的传言了。”师父头也没回地说道，“别忘了公爵可是承诺了猎人工会一万块皮城纪念碑作为酬劳，总要努力试一试。”  
我望了望周围在森林中跟我们俩一样蓬头垢面、举步维艰的猎人们，无奈地摇了摇头。十个资深的优秀猎人被公会一起派来完成这笔大单子，本来以为很轻松就能解决的，但马匹的响动太大，只好放在营地，我们只能徒步进入这个被一棵灵树守护着的巨大森林里搜索。谁知在森林里搜了整整一周，连灵树都没能找到，更别提什么圣灵了，带的粮食倒是已经快见底了。  
“注意脚下，卢克。”  
短靴里潮湿感涌了进来，我才知道我一脚踩进了一个深潭里，更要命的是，我没能稳住重心，向前扑到摔在了地上。  
真棒，本来就脏乱不堪的皮衣变得更为泥泞，如同章鱼一样紧紧地糊在身上，难受极了。  
“卢克，我在十七岁的时候都能一个人用长矛放倒一只山羊了，你到底什么时候才能成为一个你父亲那样的猎人呢？”埃利奥前辈回头看着勉强地用手臂将自己支撑起来的我，叹了口气，朝我伸出一只手。  
由于老爸是纳沃利几十年来最优秀的猎人，他也想让我继承这份手艺，于是在我十岁的时候就把我送去了猎人公会培养。可惜，直到前几天刚成年的时候，我连面对一只兔子的时候都下不去手，也从没吃过他们猎来的各种兽肉。猎人公会的大部分猎人都把我当废物看待，我也从来都对他们逆来顺受着，之所以一直留着我，完全是看在我老爸的面子上。  
说实在的，我真的不觉得自己能成为一个猎人。我应该去希拉娜修道院当一个僧人，或者拜影流的劫大师为师父，去做一个忍者……鬼知道什么，只要不是猎人就好。.  
“这次带你来是为了历练你，好好地表现得像个男人一样。”  
我伸出手去，师父握住我，刚要用力把我从地上拉起来，突然他的神色变得凝重起来。他回过头，仿佛感应到了什么东西正在接近一样。  
“怎么了？”我不知所措地问道。  
他把食指放在嘴上，示意我不要出声，然后缓缓地放低身位，蹲在我旁边。我看向周围的猎人们，他们也做出了同样的动作，俯下身子把自己隐藏在茂密的植被中，侧着耳朵仔细听着。我也把身子埋低，从植株后面消无声息地观察着。很快，前方的树丛里传来一阵簌簌的响动。  
“应该就是这个，那个东西要过来了。”师父用唇语对我说道。  
半响，从前方空旷草地的右侧树林间，突然冒出一个小脑袋。由于我隔着植物，所以没有看清它的样貌。它似乎在探着小脑袋，小心翼翼地左右张望着，仿佛在确定周围有没有人类。确认安全后，它一点点缩了回去，片刻后听得哗啦一声，它的整个身体猛地从树林里跳了出来，站在了林间的浅草地上。这时我才从植株后面探出一点，远远地望过去。可当我看到那只生灵完全的模样时，我差点就发出了惊叫声。  
那个生灵，居然是一只半人小鹿！  
我仔细地观察着，如果只看上半身，那是一个身材曼妙的女孩子。她有着一副无比俊俏的面容，一双修长的手臂正高举着，用双手打理着自己那一头幽蓝色的长发，两只毛绒绒的鹿耳朵从她顶着一颗含苞待放花朵的小脑袋两侧竖立起来，酥胸用草和树叶制成的衣服简单地遮蔽起来，温润的香肩和白皙的小肚脐全部赤裸着，显得十分俏皮可爱。而她的腰部往下，则是一只小鹿的躯体，装饰着五颜六色的叶子，浅棕色的皮毛上流动着跟普通的鹿一点也不同的、神秘的蓝紫色花纹。四只小蹄子踏在地面上，不安分地来回踩跺着。  
她欢快地抖了抖整个身子，灵动地踏起四只小蹄子，开始在树木间走来走去，她身上带有的五彩缤纷的自然魔法在她的四周绽放开来，随着她的步伐在空气中如同火焰一般绚丽地舞动跳跃着。少女来到一颗巨树前，抬起手臂，从那只白皙的小手里突然化出一缕绚烂的光辉，然后，少女的手中多了一颗粉色的蓓蕾。她双手捧起那颗蓓蕾，对它轻语、安抚，声音是那样的优美动听。蓓蕾开始发出柔和的光，女孩开心地笑了起来，然后……打了个喷嚏，她晃了晃小脑袋，那缕光芒就这么蜿蜒着飘散开来。当我闻到那股魔法气息时——就像普雷西典的春天百花盛开时的芳香、无极的学府地窖里久远陈酿的甘甜、以及芝云尼亚的海岸上细沙与海水的咸涩……仿佛这初生之土的一切美好之物都被凝结进了这缕光芒中。  
虽说我也见过一两个瓦斯塔亚族人，但那些都已经和人类同化，身上的动物痕迹几乎就快消失了。今天我才见识到一个真正的半人兽，她运用的自然魔法是那么神秘莫测，仿佛她就是这座森林的小女儿一样。  
我看向一旁的师父，他的表情似乎比我还惊讶，想必原住民说的那只圣灵肯定就是她了。  
四周在草丛中隐蔽着的猎人们互相打着手势，我勉强看懂了他们的意思：不能用弓，会伤到她。我们从各个方向围住她，把她网住。  
优秀的猎人们消无声息地移动着，到达了各自的位置，将猎物团团围住。十一个人一起向她一点点靠近着。那只小鹿少女还没有察觉，仍然在怡然地树林间踏来踱去，细心地打理着树枝上的那些蓓蕾。  
突然，我脚下一个不稳，树木的根须被我踩断，发出响亮的“咔嚓”一声。少女猛地回头，发现了隐藏在暗处的我们，她迅速甩开蹄子，打算就此逃之夭夭。猎人们动如脱兔，怒吼着冲了上去，我也跟着前辈的步伐飞扑向猎物——

“这东西跑的真快啊！差点就让它跑掉了。幸好我们之前在这里设了陷阱。”  
小鹿女的动作很快，猎人们没能在第一时间用网捉到她，但他们从四周穷追不舍，将她一路逼到了他们之前设好陷阱的地点，她在慌不择路的情况之下一头栽进了这个巨大的坑状陷阱中。  
猎人们围在巨坑周围，扶着膝盖，不停地喘息着，缓解着刚刚追捕的疲劳。陷阱里，那只小鹿女孩在一堆树叶和草里努力挣扎着。  
“我还是头一次见到这样奇妙的生灵，它身上自然魔法的纯度居然如此之高，是瓦斯塔亚族人的吗？” 领队的猎人抹了抹额头如雨下的汗水，低着头看着身下的巨坑，感叹道。  
“这个气息……”埃利奥前辈凝望着坑底的少女，摇了摇头说道，“不，这不是瓦斯塔亚族。”  
“你们……你们是谁！为什么要抓我——”少女的声音因为恐惧而微微颤抖着。  
“小家伙，有个大人希望得到你，所以呢，你得跟我们走一趟~”其中一个独眼的猎人蹲下来俯视着她，满脸堆笑地对她说道。  
小鹿女从坑底挣扎地站直了身体，一双后腿猛地用力跃了出来，刚想逃跑，上方的猎人们早有准备。另外两个猎人张着一张猎网猛扑了上去，将她整个身体蒙了起来。  
“呀啊！”  
两人将网收紧后系好，这样一来她就被紧紧地束缚在猎网中了。  
“好了！收工！各位辛苦了！我们回营地庆祝一下！”领队猎人拍了拍手，大家起哄地欢呼着。少女的两只小鹿耳耷拉在脑袋两侧，用她那双紫罗兰色的双眸害怕地看着周围欢呼着的猎人们。  
“小废物，轮到该你上场了，给我把它运回营地。”领队猎人转过身，对我命令道。没错，我只是个干苦力的。  
我走到小鹿女的身旁，俯下身，看着她可爱的面容，小鹿女也用那双清澈的眼眸可怜地望着我。  
“对不起啦。”我这样对她说道。  
我用双臂将她被网住的整个身体搂住。她的身体又小又轻，按照鹿体型的标准，她应该还没有成年，所以很容易就被我抱了起来。少女轻轻地“呜——”了一声，扭动着挣扎了一下，发现自己根本无法动弹，也只能作罢。  
我将她的小身体侧抱在身前，才突然发现，无论是她人类部分的身体还是鹿的身体都那么的温暖柔嫩，而且她的身体居然如此芳香，仿佛普雷西典百花盛开的魔法花园里那样令人陶醉。我摇了摇头，尽量不让自己去想这些无关的，站起身来，跟在猎人们队尾，向营地方向走回去。

夜晚，营地篝火旁。  
猎人们之前抓了很多兔子和鸟类，此时都把它们从营地里拿了出来宰杀掉，在篝火旁一边吃烤肉，一边喝着酒，庆祝着这次任务的满载而归。  
我没有跟他们一块庆祝，只是想赶快结束这次任务，回到纳沃利，得到应得的赏金。我拿了些烤野菜，然后在一旁的树边坐了下来，一边往嘴里胡塞着，一边呆呆地看着他们唱着歌跳起战舞。  
突然，旁边有一个小小的呼吸声飘进了我的耳朵里。我转过头，看到树的阴影里，那只被网住的小生灵四条小鹿腿跪坐在草地上，正背对着我，低着头很害怕地呜咽着。  
……她毕竟是只一个女孩子啊——  
我想了想，决定站起身。  
我轻轻走到她面前，蹲下身来。小鹿女吓得连忙别过目光，不敢正眼看向我。  
“你……饿吗？”我将烤野菜串递到她面前，试探性地问道。  
没有回答。她变得更害怕了，甚至用手隔开我的视线，身体因为恐惧而不停颤抖着。  
“我不会伤害你，”我尽量让自己的声音变得柔和一点，安抚她道，“你如果饿了，先吃点这个吧。”  
我耐心地等待着，半响，她的目光才从手后面露出来。她小心翼翼地观察着我，确认我没有要伤害她的意思后，她才从网里伸出白皙的小手，接过我的烤野菜，一点点地咬着，将那些烤野菜全都吃了下去，看样子是饿坏了。  
“你……叫什么名字？”我把自己的水袋从腰上摘下来，一边递给她，一边问道。  
少女接过水袋，小口地抿了好多下。她将水袋递回来的时候，这才抬起眼睛。  
“……莉莉娅。”女孩用那双紫罗兰色的眼眸凝望着我，那清澈的目光让我内心不由得为之一震。她小声地说道，“我叫……莉莉娅。”  
“我叫卢克。”我将水袋接过来，这样回答道。  
她轻轻地点了头，小脑袋上顶着的花蕾跟着抖了抖。  
“他们……是什么人？”莉莉娅很小声地问道。  
“我们……”我看着她的眼睛，犹豫了一下，接着说道，“他们是猎人公会的人，有一个皮尔特沃夫的有钱人想要得到你，他雇佣了猎人公会来把你抓起来送给他。”  
“可是，那个人类为什么想要我？”莉莉娅焦急地问道，“皮尔特沃夫……那是什么地方？”  
“一个……离这里很远很远的地方，”我只能向她这样解释，“你被送去那里之后……怕是很难再回来了。”  
“怎么会这样……”莉莉娅的眼中泛起了泪光，“树妈妈她……她还在等着我回去……”  
“——树妈妈？守护着森林的那棵灵树？”我追问道，“难道……你是它的女儿？”  
莉莉娅点了点头。  
“我好想回到她身边……而且树妈妈她……她还需要我的照顾——我到底该怎么办——卢……克，你能救救我吗……求求你……”她可怜兮兮地向我求助着。  
我刚要回答，身后火把的光芒笼罩了我们俩。  
“小废物，给我闪一边去！”猎人们对我吼道，我只能向旁边躲闪开来。  
“让我好好看看咱们的猎物！”举着火把的猎人们吵吵嚷嚷着，将莉莉娅围在了中间，“小可爱，你可真让我们好找啊！整整一周！”  
莉莉娅慌忙想躲开猎人们的目光，那个独眼的猎人在她身边蹲下来，伸出手将莉莉娅的下巴托了起来，让他们仔细地端详着她可爱的面容。  
“这么一看，这还真是个标致的小美女呢！”独眼猎人的一句话惹得猎人们哄笑起来，“喂，你们有谁知道，皮城的那个臭公爵要拿它干什么吗？”  
“听说那个老爷平时就爱捣鼓远古魔法之类的那些破玩意，”其中一个猎人回答道，“应该是需要拿一些神圣的生灵当个祭品什么的吧……”  
听到这话，我心里突然一沉。  
不不不，这明明是跟我一点关系都没有的事情……  
“不……不要！”少女的声音中已经明显带着哭腔，她在网中奋力地挣扎起来，“呜呜呜——不要……不要拿我当祭品……求求你们，放了我吧……呜呜……”  
“给我安静！”独眼猎人恶狠狠地冲她吼道，“头儿，反正它到最后都是个死，不如在送过去之前先用它爽一下吧？我们都好久没碰过女人了，难得抓到这么好看的小家伙，况且它让我们找了那么久，犒劳犒劳我们也没什么的，怎么样？”他问领队猎人道。  
“嗯，那给你们先玩玩吧，不过别把它弄伤就是了。”  
“呜呼！头儿万岁！”猎人们欢呼着，一个挨一个地在小鹿少女身边蹲下身来，嘴角都浮现出了淫荡的笑容。  
“你们要做什么……不……不要——！”猎人们的一只只大手从猎网的缝隙中伸进来，莉莉娅用力地往后缩着，但于事无补，只能无比惊恐地看着猎人们的大手在自己少女嫩滑白皙的肌肤上和下半身小鹿的柔软又毛茸茸的躯体上用力抚摸揉搓着。  
“该从哪里开始呢？”独眼猎人假装思索着，“那就从你这双可爱的小奶子开始吧！”  
他伸出手，一下便撕开了莉莉娅用来遮掩自己酥胸的草制衣物。少女胸前一双雪白柔软的小小乳房直接站展露在了猎人们的面前，虽然不是很大，但形状却是那么优美，两只粉嫩的乳尖在火光的照耀下熠熠生辉。  
“不……求求你们——不要……”屈辱的泪水从莉莉娅那双清澈的眼眸中潺潺留下，划过她美丽的侧颜，可是根本没有人理会她的乞求，猎人们的大手继续肆意地在她那娇小的身躯上抚摸凌辱着。独眼猎人嘿嘿笑着，用手紧紧握住少女娇小的玉乳，然后用手指使劲地掐捏着那两只娇嫩的小乳尖。“呜呜……哈啊——！”莉莉娅绝望地呻吟了起来。  
“喂，废物点心，你不来爽一下吗！”独眼猎人回过头，淫笑着叫我道。莉莉娅也凄惨地望向我，紫罗兰色的眼眸里盈满了无助的泪水。  
而我只是愣愣地望着这副场景。  
这是不对的……怎么可以那样对待她……可是为什么看着这些，我下面的那个东西变得那么硬……不不……这一定是不对的……  
“切，不来就算了，没开过苞的废物雏儿！”独眼猎人嘲弄了我一句，站起身来，快手快脚地脱去了自己的腿甲和内裤。当他再站起身来时，胯下一柄血红色的肉剑向斜上方猛地指出。  
“废物点心，你看好了，什么才叫真正的男人！”他冲我喊道，然后转过身，用手扶住莉莉娅的小脑袋，将自己充血怒胀着的肉棒从猎网的缝隙间往少女脸上捅着，“来，小家伙，张张嘴，啊——”  
“呜呜——”尽管十分恐惧，莉莉娅还是紧紧地闭着她那张樱桃小嘴，不给他任何的机会。  
“我让你——张嘴！”独眼猎人见状，怒从心头起，他突然狠狠地抓住少女胸前的那两只小乳房。  
“啊——嗯呜？……呜呜！嗯……唔呜呜——”娇嫩的乳房上突如其来的疼痛让少女猛地娇叫出来，独眼猎人趁机将自己粗壮的肉棒瞬间顶入了莉莉娅的樱桃小嘴里，然后舒爽地挺动自己的腰部，前后抽插起来。  
“哦哦哦~真是笨啊，连舌头都不会用……不过这样就已经很爽了！”独眼猎人一边在莉莉娅的小嘴里抽用力地来回抽插着肉棒，一边舒服得喊了起来，“干！好久没这么爽过了！太他妈爽了！”随着肉棒每一次的抽插，他那硕大的龟头似乎都能直接顶到少女的喉咙壁上。莉莉娅被他粗大的肉棒顶得几乎发不出任何有意义的声音，只能可怜地呜咽着，一边承受着他的龟头对自己喉咙的一次次猛烈撞击。  
“哦哦——我要射了！呃啊……你给我接好了！哈——啊啊啊啊！！！”随着独眼猎人的怒吼，他挺腰将自己胯下的充血肉棒往前用力一顶。  
“嗯呜！嗯嗯呜——！！！”莉莉娅瞪大了眼睛，绝望地摇着头，但巨量的、散发着浓烈麝香的白浆还是猛然从顶在她喉咙的硕大龟头上迸发出来，如同洪水一般灌进她的喉咙里，然后顺着食道一点点流淌了下去。  
“啊——太爽了~”结束了射精的独眼猎人意犹未尽地将肉棒从莉莉娅的小嘴中褪出来，尿道口带出的少量精液丝晃动地粘在了她小巧白净的脸蛋上。莉莉娅猛烈地咳嗽呜咽着，将嘴里剩余的腥臭浓精全部吐了出来，然后令人心碎地恸哭起来。  
“接着，下一位是谁？”独眼猎人大声嚷嚷着。  
猎人们争先恐后地脱下裤子，拥挤到可怜的莉莉娅面前，把自己充血的肉棒一个接一个地送入她那樱桃色的小嘴中抽插着，或是在她雪白的小乳房间摩擦着，然后将积攒了几个月的巨量浓精毫无保留地喷发在少女的喉咙里、白净的脸蛋上和稚嫩的双乳间。屈辱的泪水从莉莉娅那一双美目的眼角不停地滑落下来，沾湿了地面。每当少女那绝望的目光扫向我这边时，我都能感觉自己的内心仿佛在隐隐作痛。  
不！这样是不对的！我他妈不允许你们这么对待她！  
我一咬牙，心一横，决心一定要上去阻止他们。刚刚踏出一步，我的肩膀被一只大手扶住了。  
我回头用不甘心的目光望去，是埃利奥前辈拦住了我，他没有那些猎人参加对莉莉娅的凌辱。师父望着我的眼睛，冲我摇了摇头，仿佛在告诉我不要莽撞。  
我愤怒地攥紧了拳头，刚想朝他们怒吼出来，身后的前辈先发了话。  
“今天先就到此为止吧，”前辈用洪亮的声音说道，“那孩子已经很累了，让她休息吧。”  
埃利奥前辈也算德高望重的猎人，他说的话很有分量。猎人们虽然抱怨着自己还没彻底玩爽，但没有一个人敢提出抗议。大家提起裤子，从啜泣着的莉莉娅身边散去，回到了篝火边，继续吃肉聊天去了。前辈拍了拍我的肩膀，也跟着大家过去了。  
我看着一旁那只可怜的小鹿女，她原本雪白优美的胴体和洁净的浅棕色皮毛上沾满了腥臭的白浆，还在那里孤零零地抽泣着，娇小的身体随着每次啜泣微微颤抖着。  
我刚想过去安慰她几句，突然发现，我跟那些人没什么两样，在看到她被那样过分地凌辱时我的下面竟然也起了反应，这样的自己根本没有这个资格去安慰她。我原本朝她伸出的手也缓缓缩了回来。  
我靠着一个石头，颓然坐了下来，努力让自己不再去想莉莉娅的事。

午夜。猎人们喝了很多酒，全都倒头呼呼大睡起来。  
事实证明，我根本没能睡着。  
明明是跟你一点关系都没有的事情。我这样对自己说道。明明对他们言听计从就好了，明明就这样回到纳沃利就可以了，反正这几年都是这样过来的……  
可是，每当我闭上眼睛试图睡上一觉时，我的脑袋里就全部都是小鹿女那对无比清澈的眼眸中的恐惧与绝望，和祭品台上她倒在血泊里奄奄一息的画面。  
不要去多管闲事……  
你真的忍心看到那样纯洁无暇的生灵落得如此下场吗？  
什么都别干，只要回到纳沃利，便能拿到几大袋子的皮城纪念碑……  
这笔沾着她鲜血的金币你敢接受吗？  
就像之前那样逆来顺受就可以了……  
卢克啊卢克，在你到目前为止的人生中，你有按照自己的意愿做过任何一件事、任何一个决定吗？为什么不能像一个真正的男人一样，为了自己的意愿而活！  
……  
已经够了吧。不需要再纠结什么了吧。  
我从旁边摸起自己的背包，然后放低身体，蹑手蹑脚地从在地上躺着酩酊大醉的猎人们身边经过，一点点接近着莉莉娅所在的那棵树下。  
“站住。”突然，右侧传来一个声音。我停下脚步，心虚地往右看去。已经熄灭的篝火旁，埃利奥前辈正闭着眼睛坐靠着，但我敢肯定刚刚就是前辈的声音。  
“我知道你准备去做什么。可是，你知道吗。”师父依然闭着眼睛，用不是很大但充满威严的声音说道，“你这样做，是在背叛猎人公会。”我看到他的手缓缓移动到了自己腰部配的猎刀上，“我不想看到由我来阻止你。”  
“可我必须这么做。”我鼓起勇气，对他低声说道，“师父，您知道的，我根本就不属于猎人公会，就像那只小鹿女不应该去当公爵的玩物或牺牲品。她是那棵灵树的女儿，她属于艾欧尼亚的雨林，属于她的树妈妈。”  
前辈缓缓睁开眼睛，他就这样用那双饱经风霜的浑浊双瞳看着我，我没有避开，也这样坚定地望着他。从他胡子拉碴的那张瘦脸里射出的目光里除了一如既往的威严，还有种别的东西……但我说不上来那是什么。终于，他从身后抽出了自己的匕首。我甚至有那么一瞬间以为他要砍过来。他把匕首在空中翻了一下，把刀把向我递了过来。  
“我的行李里里还有一些备用粮和水，”他轻声对我说，“森林深处有陷阱，不是很多，只要跟着红杉树走就没事了。我只能帮你到这了，小子，之后就要靠你自己了。”  
我点了点头，接过他的匕首。  
“谢谢您，师父。”  
埃利奥前辈似乎还想说些什么，但他只是冲我挥了挥手，再次闭上眼睛，仿佛什么都没发生一样。

莉莉娅低垂着小脑袋，胡乱地想象着之后会是什么样的命运，她的身旁突忽然传来脚步声。少女惊慌地转过头，差点发出的惊叫声被我隔着猎网用手捂住了。  
“别怕别怕，是我！”我缓缓移开捂住她的手掌，压低声音安抚道。  
“嘘……别出声，我这就把你救出来，然后我们一起逃出去！”  
莉莉娅乖巧地点了点头。我从身后摸出匕首，在她的身边蹲下身来，然后开始用匕首一点点地割着束缚住她身体的网。猎网的粗绳是用纳沃利地区的硬草编织成的，十分坚韧。我使出了吃奶的力气，努力地割磨着，时不时地还要回下头观察着营地的方向，还好猎人们都在酣然大睡。一处，两处，三处……逐渐地，猎网被我割开了数个连着的口子，我的手因为太过用力而被粗糙的刀把和粗绳磨破，鲜血从手腕处淌了下来，但我根本没有闲暇顾及。  
终于，猎网被我割开了足够大的口子。我尽量没有发出很大声音地，一点点地将网从莉莉娅身上拽了开来。莉莉娅从网中钻了出来，然后四蹄着地，没有束缚地站起了身子。  
“卢克，你的手……”莉莉娅用白皙柔嫩的小手捧起我被磨破的手掌，小声地关心着。  
“没关系，不碍事。”  
我抹了把额头上的汗水，这时天已经蒙蒙亮，我这才注意到小鹿女上半身雪白的胴体依然裸露着，正有些难为情地用另一边的胳膊遮掩着。  
我脱去身上的皮衣，刚把它披在莉莉娅的肩上，突然听见身后的草丛中传来一阵簇簇的响动。我猛然间回头，和一个刚好跑来这边的草丛里解手的猎人四目相对。  
我们俩互相瞪了足足一秒钟，他才从迷糊的酒劲中回过神来，猛地抽出腰间的猎刀，连裤子都没提上就朝我们冲了过来。我慌乱中脚下一绊，勉强地躲过了他跌跌撞撞劈过来的第一刀，莉莉娅从我身后将我扶稳，然后背朝他甩起后腿，一记飞踹将本来还没缓过酒劲的猎人踢翻在地上。  
“——来！”那个猎人躺在地面上，捂着胸口朝营地方向大喊起来，“来人啊！——快醒醒啊！猎物要跑掉了——！”  
“快！骑在我身上！”莉莉娅焦急地对我说道。  
“——什么？可……”  
“快啊！”  
没时间了，营地那边已经传来了马蹄的声响。我扶着莉莉娅的手臂，翻身跳上她的鹿背。顿时，柔软的触感和森林里的花香气息将我笼罩起来。  
“你知道灵树在哪吗？”我急切地问道。  
“嗯！交给我吧！“莉莉娅甩开四只小蹄子，载着我在森林中飞速地奔跑了起来。  
“沿着红杉木走，就不会中陷阱了！“我俯身躲开头顶飞过的树枝，告诉她道。  
“嗖“的一声巨响，一支箭矢从而我的耳边飞速掠过。我回过头，只听后面不远的树丛里传来猎人们的喊杀声，而斜后方的两侧也出现了几个骑着马的身影，向我们的方向弯弓搭箭紧追上来。  
“小废物，你敢背叛我们？！”随着猎人们的叫喊声，箭矢不断地从我们身旁、头顶飞过去，而莉莉娅奔跑的速度也在不停地加快着，时而高高跃起跳过地面上缠绕的粗壮树根，很难看出她这样小小的身体中，居然隐藏着这么大的能量。  
“别回头，一直跑！一定能逃出去的！“我用一只手扶在莉莉娅披着皮衣的肩膀上以稳住自己，一边给她鼓着劲，一边用另一只手握着猎刀，左右地挥舞着，用刀背为她挡下那些不停向她射来的箭矢。莉莉娅也将她温暖的小手搭在我的手背上，然后和我紧紧地相握着。  
随着她的奔跑，森林逐渐茂密繁盛了起来，周围的景色变成了流动的线条，从我的身旁飞驰而过，我们已经进入了森林的深处。我能看到不远处重叠着的斑驳绿色树影里，透出了一丝耀眼的幽蓝色的光芒。  
胸口突然传来一阵灼热感和麻胀感。我低下头，发现一支鲜红色的尖锐箭头从我的右胸中冒了出来。  
“呃——！！！“几秒后，猛然袭来的剧痛让我吃痛地低吼了出来，莉莉娅似乎也察觉到了。  
“马上就到了！卢克，再坚持一下！我们就——“莉莉娅的声音中明显带有了哭腔，她紧紧地握着我的手，但她后面的话语我已经听不清了，火辣辣的痛感和难以抵抗的眩晕感迅速占据了我的脑袋。在失去知觉的最后一刻，我隐约看到那束幽蓝色的光芒逐渐地扩散开来，最终将我吞没了进去。

我感觉自己被一团光芒包裹着，没有猎人们的喊杀声，没有森林中难受的潮湿感，就像芝云尼亚黄金海岸上的阳光那样温暖怡人。  
我眨了眨眼睛，视线变得清晰起来，我发现自己正躺在一张木床上，上半身赤裸着，被箭刺穿了的右胸口上敷着浓烈熏香味的草药，已经感觉不到什么疼痛。我站起身来，缓解了一下眩晕的不适感，揉了揉眼睛，然后四处张望起来。  
我的周围长满了各种我从未目睹过的发着光亮的神奇植物与巨型蘑菇，偶尔有几只小动物正穿梭于它们之间，无忧无虑地跑跳、嬉闹着。而在就我的右侧，耸立着一棵我这辈子见过最高大最粗壮的巨树，让我第一次感受到了无法用语言形容的震撼和自己的渺小，仿佛她自从世界伊始便存在于此处。我的身下的也根本不是什么木床，而是她庞杂树根露出地面的部分。巨树苍白的树干上的裂纹中流动着神秘的幽蓝色能量，而树冠上的枝叶是如此地繁盛茂密，甚至遮蔽了天日，将她身下这片广袤的领域守护在自己的臂弯内，而替代了阳光的，是她树枝上长出的蓓蕾散发出的无比柔和的光芒。这些蓓蕾铺满了她那庞大树冠上的每一条枝叶，如同夜空中那些被奥利瑞安·索尔点缀着的无数繁星一样，为她庇护着的生灵们洒下着最温暖又璀璨的星光。这一切都太过梦幻，以至于我甚至怀疑自己已经来到了死后的世界。  
“卢克？”正在我愣神的刹那，左侧传来一个动听的声音。  
“——莉莉娅？”我听到这个声音，满心欢喜地转头看过去。只见那只穿着一件薄纱的小鹿女急切地朝我奔跑过来，然后……猛地扑进了我的怀中。  
“卢克！——你终于醒了！你终于醒了！”莉莉娅的小脸埋在我的怀里，带着哭腔对我娇声喊着，“你昏迷了整整四天！——我还以为……还以为——呜呜……”  
“……”我不知道该说些什么，只能伸出手在她漂亮的幽蓝色长发上轻轻摸了摸，安慰着她。  
“——啊！对不起！你的伤……”她后撤了几步，用手轻柔地将我胸口上敷着的草药一点点地取了下来，想看看我的愈合情况。那个被箭刺穿的位置基本愈合，已经长出了新肉。  
“多亏了你的草药，已经不疼啦。”我抬起头，对她笑了一下，少女用力点了点头，擦了擦眼睛，也破涕为笑起来。  
我再次环顾着四周，向她问道：“这里是——？”  
“这个地方叫忘忧花园，这棵巨树——她就是我的妈妈。”莉莉娅的目光投向我的身后，“这个花园是被妈妈的灵力庇护着的，所以外面的人类无法进入这里，我们很安全。”  
“她……自古以来就存在于此了吗？” 我也顺着她的目光望着那棵神秘的灵树。  
莉莉娅轻轻地摇了摇头：“妈妈曾是一位自然精灵——同时也是这片雨林的守护神。多年前的一次变故，导致她的大部分意识都陷入了沉睡。从那之后，她将自己的身体化为了这棵灵树，这样就能在沉睡的过程中继续守护着这一方净土……而我就是在她树枝上的蓓蕾中诞生下来的。”  
“妈妈说，她曾爱过一个人类，而我是她和那个人类的孩子——”她的视线回到了我身上，“我之前一直都没有理解……为什么妈妈会和一个人类相爱……”莉莉娅说着向前几步，来到我面前，她那雪白的酥胸在身上那件白色薄纱下面若隐若现，让我有些不知所措。少女用两只软似无骨的小手抓起我的手，紧紧握在胸前，低着头，两只长长的鹿耳竖立着，红着小脸小声说道，“但现在，我可以理解了……”  
她、她这是在——！  
我看着面前少女娇羞的模样，感觉自己的心猛然跃动了一下。  
等等，可是，为什么会跟我，跟这样的我？跟这样一个瘦小又懦弱、对来自他人的欺负逆来顺受、什么事也做不成的我？  
“我……”我躲开了她的目光，“我只是一个失败者……我从没干成过任何事，你也看到了——他们都叫我废物，而且我觉得他们说的是对的。这样软弱的我，是不值得你——”  
“才不是这样！”莉莉娅抬起头，气鼓鼓地打断了我，她用那双充满灵气的紫罗兰色眼眸望着我的眼睛，一字一顿地对我说道，“要是没有卢克的话，我现在早已被送到那个遥远的地方，被那个人类杀死作为祭品了……因为有你在，我才得救了，回到了妈妈身边，现在也在好好地活着，这一切都是卢克的功劳！卢克有着他们都没有的东西，温柔、良善……哪怕可能会搭上性命，也要救下和自己萍水相逢的我……在莉莉娅看来，卢克比他们任何一个人都要高大！”  
……  
十七年来，从未有人对我说出过这样的话语。那些从来跟我都格格不入的词汇，从她口中说出的这一刻，却显得那么真诚。  
在眼泪掉下来之前，我闭上了眼睛，什么都没有再想，俯下身子，轻轻吻住了少女的双唇。  
她的唇是那样的香甜。  
我的手探进她那漂亮的幽蓝色的长发中，轻轻地抚摸着她的小脑袋，陶醉在少女身上独有的花香之中。莉莉娅也乖巧地回应着我，用她柔软水嫩的双唇捉弄吮吸回来。  
当这美妙的初吻分开后，我睁开双眼。面前的少女微微张开的樱桃色小嘴挂着银丝，与此同时，她下半身已经不再是小鹿的身体，而是化为一个真正人类少女的白皙双腿，隐藏在她身上那件长长的薄纱下，一双优雅的玉足踏在青葱的草地上。  
“哎——？”莉莉娅被自己身体突然的变化吓了一大跳，还没有熟悉人类站立方式的双腿一软，眼看就要跌倒。我冲上前一步，将她拥抱在了怀里。  
“这是……怎么回事……”莉莉娅低下头望着自己的胴体，困惑地呢喃道。莉莉娅柔软娇小的身体与我紧紧地贴在一起，我的目光也忍不住移向了她隐藏在薄纱下的洁白双腿。有趣的是，少女紧致白皙的小屁股上面，居然还留有一团翘起的棕色绒毛鹿尾巴，可爱极了。我的手绕到她身后，隔着她身上的薄纱轻轻捏住了那团绒毛，顿时，毛茸茸的触感遍布了我的手心。  
“呀啊！！”小尾巴突然被抓住，惹得莉莉娅尖叫了起来，“笨蛋卢克！不……不许抓那里！不许的……呜呜——”  
我使坏一般开始用手指来回地拨弄着那团翘起的绒毛尾巴。  
“呀……嗯呜呜——呀啊！……” 莉莉娅的小脸埋在我的怀里，随着我的玩弄发出了可爱的娇吟。终于我饶过了她的小尾巴，少女可爱的小脸变得满脸绯红，伏在我的胸口，小口地喘息着。  
“莉莉娅，”我调整了一下呼吸，然后轻声问道，“可以……吗？”  
“嗯……”莉莉娅红着小脸，点了点头，“请温柔一点……”  
我把她娇小的身体轻轻抱在木床上，将她身上的那件薄纱脱了下来，放在一旁。莉莉娅雪白的胴体就这样完全地展现在我面前：胸前一双娇小的玉乳，上面两颗稚嫩的小乳尖在灵树洒下的光辉下亮晶晶地闪烁着，柔软的小腹，白皙颀长的双腿正紧张地并拢摩擦着，一双可爱温润玉足的足尖翘起着。接着，我脱去了自己下半身的短裤，我胯下那根早已充血勃起的肉棒猛然弹了出来。然后我放低身子，开始用双手温柔地抚摸着少女并拢着的双腿和玉足。  
“嗯……哈啊——卢克……嗯呜呜……好痒……”随着莉莉娅轻声的呻吟，她紧绷着的胴体也逐渐地放松了下来，双腿也一点点在我面前分开来，露出了双腿间那个已经湿润了的神圣小穴，上方点缀着一点点浅棕色的茸毛，正微微地颤抖着。  
我把自己的龟头从包皮中翻出来，接着调整好身体，将自己充血的龟头顶在莉莉娅粉嫩的小穴口。我抬起头，望着她害羞的脸庞，她轻轻点了点头，允许着我的进入。我挺着腰部，将自己的肉棒插入了进去。  
“嗯……！”随着我的肉棒在莉莉娅紧致温暖的小穴中一点点前进着，她紧闭着双眼，忍受着初次的疼痛，接受着我的侵入。直到我的肉棒突破了那层阻挡着它的薄膜，少女仰起头，娇声尖叫了出来，“嗯啊——！”由于疼痛，泪水从她的眼睛滑落下来。  
我怜爱地俯下身子，轻吻去莉莉娅脸上的泪水。莉莉娅睁开眼睛，用可怜兮兮的眼神望着我。  
“卢克，喜欢你……”  
“莉莉娅，我也喜欢你……好喜欢你……”听着少女真诚的告白，我再也抑制不住对莉莉娅的情感，开始挺动着胯下的肉棒，一次又一次地进出着莉莉娅紧迫温润的花径。  
“呜呜……嗯——卢克……哈啊~呀啊……卢克……”莉莉娅那娇小而玲珑有致的胴体被我逐渐加速的抽插带动着前后摇动起来，一双小手搂着我的脖颈，在发出甜美呻吟的同时不停地唤着我的名字。  
“哈啊——啊啊！……哈啊——嗯啊啊……呀啊~”这样的抽插不知过去了多久，只觉得我在少女那紧致的花穴中抽插的动作变得越来越快，莉莉娅摇晃的程度也越来越大，娇喘的声音也越来越甜美。逐渐地，我感觉自己已经快无法凭借意志力勉强地克制住每一次抽送所带来的无限快感。  
“呃——！我要射了……莉莉娅！呃啊啊啊——！！！”终于，那股知名的快感爆发了出来，我低吼着将胯下的肉棒用力往前一捅。龟头在达到莉莉娅幽深小穴的最深处时传来一阵彻底的酥麻，瞬间喷薄出了充满着男性气息的白浊精液，全部射入了莉莉娅那秘密花径尽头的子宫里。  
“呀啊……！哈啊啊啊啊——！！！”滚烫的浓精注入了进来，喷激在少女最敏感的柔嫩花心处，带来的刺激让莉莉娅小巧可爱的足尖紧绷着，从花心伸出涌出一大股滚烫的爱液。莉莉娅弓起胴体，仰头发出一声最为甜美的吟叫，就这样和我一同达到了高潮的彼岸。  
在我们共同的高潮都结束后，我的身体才瘫软下来，趴在莉莉娅较小柔软的胴体上，少女的胸口剧烈地起伏着，我伸手轻轻抚摸着莉莉娅那张惹人怜爱的红润小脸。  
“哈……卢克……”幸福的泪水从莉莉娅的眼角洋溢了出来，“最喜欢你了……我的英雄~”  
在灵树洒下的光辉中，我和怀中的少女再一次吻在一起。而莉莉娅头顶那颗淡黄色的蓓蕾正盛开着，绽放出无比绚丽的光芒。  
生而为人，总是要为了某些意义，才算真正活着。过去的我一直在寻找着那个意义，却始终没能找到。可是现在，我的心里已经有了答案。  
莉莉娅此刻这最美好的笑颜，就是我活着的意义。  
我会一直守护着它，直到生命的尽头。


End file.
